emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03983
}} is the 3,985th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 23 February, 2005. Plot Part 1 Ashley and Ethan are walking to the Church, Ethan is telling Ashley that he shouldn't baptise a parishioner's child as he has relinquished his vocation. Ashley admits to him that he has changed his mind about leaving the Church and has made an appointment to see the Bishop. Ethan tells him that it's good news, a miserable Ashley answers that Laurel will probably not feel that way. In the kitchen at Home Farm Sadie is cleaning her jewellery. She tells Zoe that the only person who seems to be unenthusiastic about Jimmy's birthday is Jimmy. Sadie reveals that Charity announced to the pub that she's decided to leave. Sadie sarcastically speculates on how Charity is funding her move, suggesting that Charity has found another rich man to exploit. Jimmy has received a text from Charity at that moment and rushes off. Sadie is cross that he won't take her jewellery in to the cleaners. Zoe is concerned about what will happen to Noah. In Café Hope, Laurel is flicking through a wedding brochure. She asks Lisa what she thinks of one of the dresses and Lisa realises that Laurel is getting married. Laurel says that they've finally sorted out a few things. She probably will have to make her own dress though as she's short of money. Lisa suggests they enlist the help of one of the ex-factory girls who's a dress-maker, telling her not to worry as she owes her a favour. Laurel is excited. At another table Alan persuades Shelley to go dancing. As they pay for their meal, Shelley asks Viv what she will do now that she has lost her dancing partner. Viv explains she has a date but dancing won't be on her mind. Steph comes in and tries to offer Alan a ginger cake but Alan and Shelley rush out. In the Church Ashley is preparing for the baptism. Ethan comes in and Ashley remarks that Ethan has lost an opportunity to run his own parish. Ethan answers that Ashley is part of the fabric of the Parish and it wouldn't have been the same without him. He thinks he's done the right thing by staying. He asks how Laurel has reacted but Ashley hasn't told her yet and calls himself a coward. Ethan tells him that they are confident they love each other. Ashley isn't very optimistic. In the Woolpack Charity has told Marlon she is moving on. Marlon is sceptical about her plans to move to Majorca working, he wonders if there is a man involved but she denies it. When Tom, Sadie and Jimmy come in, Marlon tells her that she shouldn't let them drive her away. Tom says to Charity that he has heard she is leaving and regrets he can't wish her well. Charity tells him that he should remember that he can choose his lovers but he's stuck with his family and leaves. Marlon goes with her, he can't believe how calm she is being. Charity tells him that Tom isn't a bad man but has a weak spot which Sadie has exploited, she tells him to trust her that she is going to get her revenge. In Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa remarks to Laurel that she probably will be married in a Cathedral. Laurel reveals to Lisa that she can't as Ashley has left the Church so he can marry her. Lisa is unconvinced that they can make a proper go of things without a decent income, warning her that romance can soon blow over after they're married. She tells Laurel to stand up so she can finish measuring her. Laurel is looking worried. In the village Edna comes out of a taxi looking relieved to be home. In Café Hope Ashley anxiously asks Nicola if she's seen Laurel. Nicola teases him about being an incurable romantic, she hands him a pile of wedding brochures and tells him that she will let Laurel know he wants to see her if she bumps into her. Ashley is looking discomforted, Viv comments about everyone being obsessed with style and says that Lisa and Laurel were earlier talking about dresses. Ashley hastens out the door. In Woodbine Cottage Edna is puzzled that her post has been tidied up, and is then alarmed to hear some creaking on the stairs. It is Len who had popped round to fix a leak. She is happy to realise that Len and Pearl have decided not to leave Jacobs Fold after all. In a country lay-by Jimmy pulls up and goes over to Charity in her car. She tells him to get in. Ashley arrives at Wishing Well Cottage relieved he has finally found Laurel. Laurel explains that Lisa is helping her with her wedding dress and Lisa jovially refers to the brochures in his arms, suggesting he has his own ideas. When Lisa says they'll be only five minutes Ashley tells her that they don't have five minutes and takes an apprehensive Laurel outside. Part 2 Charity is checking how much blackmail money Jimmy has brought her. Jimmy complains about needing more time to get the rest of the money. Charity gives him until the following Monday reminding him that Sadie won't want to see the evidence of him and Charity in bed together. Outside Wishing Well Cottage Laurel nervously gabbles about a wedding dress story. Ashley asks her to stop. Laurel tells him that she doesn't want him to speak. She tells him how she told her friends the news as she was so excited and they kept telling her how romantic it is that Ashley has given up everything for her but Laurel doesn't want to be the reason he leaves the Church and having him embittered. Ashley comes clean about his decision to withdraw his resignation. Tears are pouring down her face, she doesn't know when they'll be able to marry. Ashley tells her that he loves her but can't expect her to wait for him indefinitely and if she wants to walk away he will understand. Edna and Len have popped round to Keepers Cottage. to collect Tootsie. Betty is anxious to get on with all the gossip of the events in the village. Laurel and Ashley look out towards the Village. Laurel tells him that she used to daydream about being with him. Ashley tells her that leaving the Church was never his decision to make. He begins talking in the past tense about what they could have had together; their love, their children together. Laurel wonders if she should give him his ring back but he wants her to keep it. Laurel tells him that she will pass it on to their children and grandchildren as she fully intends to wait for him. An ecstatic Ashley embraces her and says he will not rest till they've proved their love to the Bishop. Laurel tells him he should go or he will be late for the christening. They tell each other they love each other. Jimmy arrives at Home Farm, looks at Sadie's jewellery on the table and snatches it into his pocket. Zoe comes in asking if he's seen Charity, she's not answering her phone and Zoe wants to know where she is planning on going. Jimmy denies seeing her and warns her that Charity is capable of anything. Laurel comes back into Wsihing Well Cottage and reveals the change in marriage plans. Lisa tries to keep things positive by saying that long engagements used to be the done thing, and that it wouldn't have been right to start the marriage on a negative note. Laurel is still concerned about how long she may have to wait and Lisa gives her a comforting hug. In the Woolpack Charity's phone rings. It's Zoe again and Chairty doesn't answer. Chas thinks she should tell Zoe. Charity feels bad about taking Noah away. Chas asks about Debbie. Charity thinks that the only way she can persuade her to come away with her is to show her the tape. Chas warns her about it backfiring. In the Church Ethan is making apologies for Ashley's absence and decides to start the service. The families attending the Christening look disappointed. Ashley then rushes in and asks for a few minutes to get prepared. In the Woolpack Chas points out the pitfalls of the tape - of Debbie seeing Charity in bed with her ex-lover's son. She believes Debbie will only see the pictures and not listen to the evidence about Cain. The christening is in full flow, Laurel comes in and sits at the back of the Church. She sadly takes her engagement ring off and threads it through her necklace. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes